


Waiting For Tomorrow.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry promises himself to live only for tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Tomorrow.

**Title** : _ **Waiting For Tomorrow.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 361: Win or lose.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Harry promises himself to live only for tomorrow.

 

__**Waiting For Tomorrow.**  
  


My heart breaks as my fragile hopes unravel like worn thread.  
I should be ecstatic, yet I'm simply devastated. Knowing that I've found Severus only to lose him again.

He's barely three feet away, but he's thoroughly lost to me.  
He's forgotten about magic. About Hogwarts. About... me.

I turn around, loving him enough to gift him the guilt-free life he deserves.

He looks up. Our eyes connect.   
I smile at him lovingly and he blushes, enthralled.  
That's when I decide to stay, woo him all over again...   
Even though yesterday is gone, tomorrow is still mine to win or lose.  
  


 


End file.
